entre la magia y el chakra
by Akemi Ichihara
Summary: sakura descubre q es bruja..a los años descubre sus sentimientos x kakashi q xcierto son correspondidos ..q pasaria si x casualidad de la vida sus amigos descubren su secreto..kakashi siente clos de harry?kakashi se sentira engañado por no serle cincera?
1. prologo y aclaraciones

Fic...una idea loca totalmente mia.... Crossover Naruto/Harry P.

Parejas: Kakasaku, naruhina, entre otros.

Por Akemi Ichihara (Adriana Mendoza )

Disclairme:

Ooc para practicamente todos los personajes

Ni Naruto ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, son las grandes obras de Mashashi Kishimoto (naru) y J.K. Rowling (H.P.); si fuera mis creaciones las historias serian totalmente locas como hacer nueva pareja como HarryXSakura (la pareja inprobable jeje.)

Aclaraciones:

Kakasaku 4ever =narracion y/o descripcion del ambiente

--Kakasaku 4ever-- = Dialogo

_Kakasaku 4ever = _Pensamiento

(**Kakasaku 4ever**) = interrupcion de la autora

---------------Cambio de escena--------------------

Un adelanto: en Hogwarts el grupo no va a ser de Harry, Hermione y Ron; sino Harry, Ron y Sakura. ( no me agrada mucho hermione). Esta historia como se podran dar cuenta esta un poco distorcionada; tambien porque segun yo en mi historia los años de estudios en **Hogwarts **se empiezan a los onces pero los año trascurre como si fuera colegio normal, asi como primaria y bachillerato (1°,2°.....7mo año 8vo año hasta 6to año),y luego la Universidad (extraño y loco...espero que entiendan esto de los años de curso)

Por cierto se valen criticas y ayuda (mas que todo ayuda) Ya q es mi primer fic...y es una idea que llevo en mi mente desde hace tiempo, y porfin sale de esta cabezota..!

**PROLOGO: **

La vida para una pre-adolescente no era muy facil para tener solo 13 años, solo faltaban meses para su cumpleaños.

Su vida ha sido doble desde q cumplio 11 años y se entero q su madre era bruja, y por tanto ella tambien, y su padre era un gran shinobi. Ambos no estaban de acuerdo en que carrera iniciar a sus hijos(ella tenia un hermano mayor "_Arata_"). Asi que los 2 fueron entrenados para ser shinobis y tambien fueron inscritosen el colegio de **Hogwarts, **para que asi mas adelante cada uno elija lo que quiere ser.

Esta chica era muy linda, tenia unos ojos jade (como su padre), y una cabellera de un color muy peculiar, rosa, (como su madre); su nombre era Sakura Haruno, una kunoichi en entrenamiento (su hermano de 15 estaba presentando las pruebas para ser jounnin, su fisico era: pelo Castaño como su padre, y ojos de un color rojo algo palido como su madre).

Como dije a sus once años empezo todo su enrredo. Ya que no solo habia salido de la academia ninja siendo parte del equipo 7 con su amor de juventud Sasuke Uchiha, y su amigo imperactivo amigo Naruto Uzumaki, y claro su tutor Kakashi Hatake; si no que tambien habia sido aceptada en el colegio de **Hogwarts, **que durante sus vacaciones (Konoha) asistia a sus clases de magia, y para terminar su curso ponia escusas como por ejemplo "mi tia esta enferma, y voy a ir a visitarlas" entre otras escusas.

En su primer año Conocio a sus amigo Harry P. y Ronald W.

En segundo año sus amigos se entera q era una kunoichi y obviamente guardaron su secreto, tambien descubrieron que ella escribia canciones (las canciones no son de mi creatividad, son prestadas/robadas jeje. tal vez las conoscan) y cantaba estupendamente bien. Aveces hacia duo con harry y cantaban para algunas festividades, fiestas etc.

A sus 14 años todo para ella era muy movido, en el sentido de distraccion junto con diversion, hasta el dia en que su querido Sasuke se fue de la aldea y ella quedo destrosada (en su forma sentimental). Sin embargo continuo su vida como hechicera y como ninja, entrenando con Tsunade (actual hokague y la unica en saber su otra identidad), esperando el regreso de Naruto y Kakashi (que tenia tiempo sin ver y extrañamente extrañaba).

3 años despues regresa naruto y kakashi tienen aventuras y forman su nuevo equipo con Yamato y sai (Historia que ya conocen);Luego Sakura entrena no solo con Tsunade sino tambien con Kakashi, quien en esos entrenamientos empiesa a desarrollar un sentimiento extraño al estar serca de el; luego el se tiene que marchar por cuestiones de misiones dejandola sola (no tan sola) y con duda sobre lo que siente con el.


	2. Chapter 1: el comienzo

**Campitulo I:**_**El comienzo**_

ya han pasado 1 años y sakura acababa de cumplir 18 años (**2 meses atras osea no tan reciente jeje..**). Kakashi acaba de llegar a la aldea y se encuentra con uno de sus alumnos en el ichiraku.

--Hola Naruto-- decia kakashi entrando al establecimiento

--Kakadsi-sendsei!!--decia naruto con la boca llena de ramen (**no seria raro**)

--Naruto si sigues asi te vas a ahogar por estar hablando con la boca llena--

--tranquilo sensei, lo tengo bajo conttrrrrrrrrr argh...COF COF(**supuesta tos**)--ahogandose.

--bajo que naruto? _este chico nunca cambiara--_

--mmm.._mejor cambio el tema antes de que diga q soy tonto .._.y...digame...como le fue en la mision--**(tarde..!)**

--_Tonto_hee...pues bien, no ubo mucho que hacer era solo una pequeña investigacion, jaja---

--tonto, si para ud. corto es 1 años, no kiero imaginar que es largo--lo quiso decir en voz baja pero para su mala suerte kakashi lo escucho

--dijistes algo?--dijo tratando de finjir que no escucho pero con cara de pocos amigos.

--heee...no nada...jejeje--dijo nervioso

--quien no nada se ahoga--

--hee?--dijo confundido

--nada, nada..--respiro profundo-me voy tengo que ver a Tsunade--

--no creo que la encuentres--dijo con voz misteriosa

--porque lo dices--pregunto temiendose lo peor

--porqueee--dijo lento pero a la vez misterioso--...en realidad no lo se...--dice con voz divertida--no la he visto en mucho tiempo...deberias averiguar--caida al estilo anime por parte de kakashi

--bueno naruto me voy--

--adios kakashi-sensei--

--antes de irme te puedo pedir un favor?--

--ssi digane do je jiera--dijo con la boca llena de ramen.

_y va a seguir--_te iba a pedir que no me llames sensei...solo dime kakashi...recuerda que ya no soy tu maestro--

--claro kakashi sensei..!--respondio con animos

--NA-RU-TO--dijo algo molesto

--que no se iba kakashi-sensei?--dijo con nerviosismo

--si ya me voy--cansado agrego--nos vemos--y se fue.

* * *

en la torre de hokagues.

un peligris se quedo boca-abierta al ver que Tsunade no estaba, en su lugar estaba jiraya.

_que sucedio en mi ausencia? _penso el peligris

--buenas tardes kakashi-- dijo un sannin muy alegre

--buenos dias jiraya, y tsunade?--

--ella esta en el hospital de sunagakure atendiendo asuntos muy complicados, yo la sustituyo mientras vuelve--

--mmm...ya veo...--quedo pensativo--y porque fue ella en vez de otra persona?--

--pues estubieron pensado que era mejor que fuer Sakura Haruno, mejor ninja medico de konoha despues de la hokague, pero ella no pudo ya que tubo una mision semanas antes de que se requiriera la presencia de algun buen medico...-tomo aire-y eso fue hace mas de 3 semanas atras cuando Tsunade se fue....--

--ya veo--se quedo pensando--_asi que Sakura...me pregunto como estara_

--kakashi...--llamo y no obtuvo respuesta--

_la ultima vez que la vi estaba muy lind...¡pero que estoy diciendo_!

--kakashi..-nada--KAKASHI!...

_¡es mi alumna!....aunque no dejaba de pensar en ella en las misiones...me pregunto porque... _no continuo su charla interior, por una sutil interrupcion.

--KAAAAAAKAAAAASSSSHHIIIIII...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--grito el sannin irritado.

--pero porque formas tantos escandalos, se te pegó el caracter de Tsunade??--

--como quieres que forme escandalos si parece que estas en otro mundo...en que pensabas??--

--yo....he...bueno...pues...en...en..._piensa, piensa--_contestaba nervioso y con un pequeño sonrrojo que gracias a la mascara no se notaba--...en la mision que tube...--

--ah...es cierto...--

_salvado_penso hatake

--y dime que descubristes??--pregunto en sannin

--pues la verdad no mucho...al parecer ese lugar tiene mucha informacion...y es muy dificil de entrar sobre todo conseguir--

--ya veo...he resivido una carta de un amigo de Tsunade, y al parecer quiere nuestros servicios con escoltas ninjas...- no pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpido.

--y eso que tiene que ver??--pregunto hatake

--pues nos kiere pagar con lo que buscamos--

--eso quiere decir que el lo tiene--dijo kakashi--digo...esa joya es muy poderosa...y peligroso segun lo poco que pude investigar...--

--y...que es exactamente lo que pudistes descubrir--pregunto el pervertido

--ps...que es una joya especificamente un collar que puede controlar a la gente que no lo tenga puesto...--dijo muy seriamente el hatake

--bueno...ya que tenemos la oportunidad aprovechemosla...--tomo aire--tu y tu equipo tendran una mision dentro de una semana luego se las explico...por ahora entrenen...--

--ok...quienes seran los integrantes?--

--tu el capitan...entrenaras con...Sakura...Naruto que entrenara conmigo en mis escapadas...yamato q entrenara con sai y...tambien estara Hinata que obviamente entrenara con su familia--

--esta bien, me retiro entonces--

--adios--


	3. Chapter 2:confesiones de un amor oculto1

**Capitulo II:Confesion de un amor oculto 1**

_"kakasaku 4 ever"_ cantando

En un lugar serca de las afueras de Konoha...(**un lugar muy hermoso relajante e inavitado...solo dos personas lo conocen...adivinen quienes seran**)era un claro en medio del bosque donde habia un lago en el centro...en el final habia un risco en donde se podia apreciar el atardecer. Alli se encontraba una pelirrosa de unos 18 años...se encontraba tratando de escribir una cancion...estaba a la sombra de un arbol con su guitarra, un cuaderno y una bola-pluna (**las plumas que escriben solas mientras tu le hablabas**)

Sakura: _Amoooor…_

_"Si ya no existe otro adjetivo…_

_para este amor tan despectivo,_

_dime…_

_di...."_--no asi no--

_"mmmmmm..._

_dime...¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo..."_

* * *

mientras un peliplatiado estaba buscando un lugar para descansar, relajarse y despejar su mente, ya que ha estado pensando en cierta chica. Iba saltando de arbol a arbol cuando escucho una voz que para el era angelical, fue hacia donde se dirigia el sonido y derrepente paro en seco...vio a la chica que queria sacar de la mente, cantando y no quiso interrumpir, se escondió y se quedo escuchando...

_"y qué hago aquí?...."_

_que hermosa se ve...canta igual que un angel...¡pero que estoy diciendo!...aunque me pregunto a quien va dirigida_

_"No me queda nada... "_

Al hatake le dio unas ganas incotrolables para acercarse asi que se fue a donde ella estaba...

--Nas, Sakura com.....--fue interrumpido...

--AAAAHHHHHHHH.....-grito del susto

--ka...kakasi-sensei..!..-descia mientras escondia su libreta y su bola-pluma-...que susto...--

--lo siento sakura....-decia- como estas?-- _es mi imaginacion o esa pluma se movia?_

_--_bien...bien...-decia nerviosa- y.. y ud. sensei..._espero no se haya dado cuenta_

--ps bien...que haces?--decia mientras se sentaba a su lado-- escribes canciones??--

--he...etto...si_esto sera mas facil de esxplicar que explicar lo de la bola-pluma_--

--vaya....no sabia que conpusias...me cantarias una?--

--yo...bueno...etto....yo...--decia mientras se sonrroja--_a el le tengo una cancion especial...tal vez sea el momento de cantanrsela....se la dedicare discretamente_....esta bien...--

--te escucho atentamente--_pues claro a ti solo le pongo mas atencion de la debida....y es que eres tan hermosa...!kami-sama pero q digo..!_

sakura toma su guitarra y empieza a tocar....

y empiza a cantar...

_"Ya llevo dias pensando en como decirte que te quiero tanto_

_Y ya encontre la forma de decirtelo: te quiero tanto_

_Ya lo sé_

_Tan rapido y tan magico_

_Tan libre que es mi corazón_

_Tan libre que te pediré_

_Por favor quedate para siempre en mi voz_

_Y permiteme ser de tí_

_Una estrella entres tus sueños_

_Y hacerte sonreir_

_Dejame ser para tí_

_Te presumiré y le contaré_

_A todo aquel que me salude_

_Que me enamoré_

_Siempre siempre yo te cuidaré_

_Y solamente acercate dame tu mano, abrazame muy fuerte_

_Y mirame pero con los ojos cerrados, dime que me quieres_

_Ya lo sé_

_Tan rapido y tan magico_

_Tan libre que es mi corazón_

_Tan libre que te pediré"_

_--pero que hermoso canta....voz maravillosa...persona encantadora...me estare enamorando de ella?--_pensaba el Hatake atonito

_Por favor quedate para siempre en mi voz_

_Y permiteme ser de tí_

_Una estrella entres tus sueños_

_Y hacerte sonreir_

_Dejame ser para tí_

_Te presumiré y le contaré_

_A todo aquel que me salude_

_Que me enamoré_

_Siempre siempre yo te cuidaré_

_Te despertaré y dedicaré_

_Cada día de mi vida_

_A ser alguien mejor_

_Alguien digno de tu amor_

_Y te juro que no fallaré_

_Nunca nunca xq tú_

_Me has hecho tan feliz_

_Desde la primera vez_

al terminar se queda esperando una respuesta...

--wow....es muy hermosa...--dice Hatake aun anonadado

--te gusto la cancion?? _dime que si porfavor_--decia esperanzada la kunoichi

--si la cancion es muy hermosa al igual que la compositora--dijo sin pensar-_PERO QUE DIJE??_

_--_hee...g..gra..gracias...--dice toda sonrrojada-- _dijo que soy lindaa..! creo q me va a dar algo!_

--_vamos Hatake confiesale tu amor....es el momento...--_Sakura....yo....etto....bueno...queria decirte que....bueno_VAMOS!!_

_el esta...tar...no..no es posible....esta tartamudeando??--_si...di...dime..._se ve tan lindo!!_

_-_suspiro por parte de kakashi--bueno queria decirte que...que bueno....tu...-dice sonrrojado--queria decirte queee QUE TUMEGUSTASMUCHO!!!--_vaya...grandioso la asustaste..._

sakura abrio los ojos a mas no poder

_--que....que dijo?....espero no sea lo que creo que fue...sino...deberas que me da algo...--_perdon...que fue lo...que dijistes??--

--_bueno dicelo no hay vuelta atras...._que....que tu me gustas mucho sakura....--

--QUEEEE!?--_ahora si me va a dar algo---_

--tranquila no te alteres....conprendo que mi amor no sea correspondido...yo...solo queria que lo su....--no pudo continuar porque sakura no lo dejo

--no te preocupes....yo....bueno...tuu...tu tambien me..me gustas--dijo toda roja--

--en...en serioo??.._wow....no lo puedo creer..._

_--_ss...si...

* * *

cancion: permiteme

cantante: sandoval


	4. Chapter 3:confesiones de un amor oculto2

**III cap. :confesion de un amor oculto 2**

Cerca de un claro, en un lugar del bosque se encontraba una pelirrosa y un peliplata

--y...y....digame kakashi sensei...porq a venido aki??--dijo un poco sonrroja

--bueno...vine porque por aqui yo descanso....es un lugar muy hermoso...es mi favorito...y vi a una persona hermosa..que casualmente estaba escribiendo_o una pluma lo hacia sola?...me habre vuelto loco_una cancion...y la quise saludar--dijo algo perturbado por lo que creyo haber visto

--ah...ya veo...--dijo viendolo con una sonrrisa

--a y por cierto..._mejor le digo..para aclarar dudas_con que escribias las canciones??--

--ah!...he bueno...este con una pluma...con que mas voy a escribir??--dijo nerviosamente

--si lo se...pero es que me parecio que se estaba moviendo sola...--dijo mirandola seriamente

_RAYOS!!_--e..e..estas loco?... plumas...no se mu...mueven solas...--dijo mas nerviosa que politico en apuros

--lo se suena loco pero es qu...--no sigió ya que lo interrumpieron

--bueno sensei...yo me voy..y..ya es..es...tarde...tengo q llegar temprano--

--pero...saku...

--Adios!--y desaparecio en una nube de humo (olvide mencionarlo ella es una jounnin)

suspiro por parte de kakashi--odio que me diga sensei...y..se fue muy rapido no le pude decir que tiene que entrenar mañana conmigo...ire a buscarla antes de entrenar!...--decia con su ojito feliz--...aunque me pregunto porque se fue tan rapido...que ocultara...bueno me quedare descansando un rato...--saco su libro y empeso a leer

* * *

Ya en la aldea sakura empieza a saltar de techo en techo en direccion a su casa, pensando en que luego se disculparia pero con una escusa, ademas de que en su mente habia una frase "_lo siento...pero no puedo decirte mi otra verdad..."_asi se quedo pensando hasta que llego a una cuadra de su casa...bajo y siguió camindando hasta que llego a su casa, abrio la puerta entro se quito las sandalias ninjas y dejo sus cosas alli, se encamino por el pasillo en direccion a la cocina y mientras en el pasillo grito un "_YA LLEGUE!" _resiviendo como respuesta

--Alfin llegas E-NA-NA!--dijo un joven muy parecido a sakura solo que mas alto y con color de ojos y cabello muy distinto...que estaba en la sala viendo tv...

_aahhh! como odio que me diga asi!_--hola Araña rastrera...!--dijo con cara de enojo

--FRENTUDA!--respondio el otro enojado

--PARASITO!

--Sakura, Arata dejen de peliar! y comportense como hermanos--dijo su padre ya arto de sus peleas

--NOS COMPORTAMOS COMO HERMANOS--dijeron al unisono

--ademas de Adefesio eres un copion...!

--Adefesio?...debes mirarte eres fea....con razon no tienes novio!

--yo no tengo no porque sea fea...sino que cada chico que se me acerca tu los espantas con esa cara de hogro!

--YA CALLENSE!--grito su papa ya desesperado--que no pueden dejar de pelear por 5 seg almenos??

--esta bien papa--dijero los dos

--me ire a bañar--dijo sakura algo molesta

mientras se iba decia cosas como "a mi hermano si le gusta molestarme" o "como se atrevio a decirme fea!"; se metio a su cuarto busco en su armario su pijama la acomodo en su cama volvio y busco una toalla...se fue a una gabeta de alli y busco ropa interior limpia...se desvitio y se puso una bata de baño...se fue al baño..abrio el grifo de la bañera abierta mientra se llenaba de agua caliente....se mojo y se enjabono, froto su cuerpo con una esponja (ya saben como los baños japonese...donde cerca de la bañera hay un banquito y se lavan antes de entrar a la bañera)...va a la bañera y heca un liquido con un olor a cerezas y cierra el grifo...vuelve al banquiro y se lava el cabello....luego de eso se mete en la bañera, se acomoda y suspira...

--esto es muy relajante--se dice asi misma--me pregunto como estara kakashi....aun no puedo creer que yo tambien le guste...si no fuera por MI hermano este ubiera sido un dia muy alegre para mi--vuelve a suspirar

luego de un rato sale del baño se viste y va a la sala...se acomoda en el cillon y ve tv....a su lado esta su papa leiendo un periodico...luego llega su hermano y ve tv con su hermana...al los 30 minu. llega su mama a la sala

--la cena esta servida--voltea a donde su esposo--vamos cariño--le dice y le da un beso en la boca

--pero quiero seguir leyendo--dice su esposo con cara de perrito regañado

--nada de eso--le dice mientras lo para y lo empuja para que camine--es hora de la cena...lees despues--le dice mientras le toma del braso

al entra a la cocina se encuentran con sus hijos que le decian

--alfin aparecen--dice sakura

--porque aparecieron?--pregunto arata

--porque lo dices hijo?-- pregunta hitomi (la madre)

--porque ahora me debe dinero--dice sakura con su sonrrisa triunfadora

--arata si sigues apostando con tu hermana quedaras en banca rota--decia masuyo (su padre) burlonamente

--no lo puedo evitar--

---si puedes--responde sakura

--asi como?--dice su hermano

--pues...dejando de decir cosas estupidas!--

--no son estupidas!--

--si lo son--

--no lo son--

--que si--

--que no--

--si--

--no--

--si--decia sakura mientras le lanza una bolita de cervilleta

--deja de hacer eso!--decia arata

--hacer que?--pregunto inocente

--eso que hicistes--

--queso? pero si yo no hago queso--

--aahh--grita mientras se agarra la cabeza--dejalo asi saku..--

--ok--

asi transcurrio la noche tranquila, comieron y se fueron a dormir

mientras sakura duerme un estraño entra sigilosamente en la habitacion de ella...deja algo en el escritorio...se acerca a la cama besa la frente de la chica se separa un poco y susurra "que duermas bien...mi bella flor" se levanta se acerca al valcon cierra la puerta da una ultima vista al cuarto, voltea y desaparece....


	5. Chapter 4: Cartas

**Capitulo IV: Cartas**

Llego el dia en Konoha eran las 7:18 a.m. y cierta pelirrosa se estaba despertando...se fue al armario acomodo su ropa en ese momento ve una carta y una rosa en su escritorio las toma y ve la nota

_"mi bella flor, hoy tendras entrenamiento conmigo para una mision que tendremos acabo dentro de una semana, luego se les dira cual es la mision...por los momentos solo tendran entrenamientos...nos vemos en campo de entrenamiento num. 3 te espero a las 8:30, no te dije antes porque te fuistes rapido..._

_nos vemos...._

_ATTE: Hatake Kakashi"_

--gracias kakashi...es muy lindo el detalle....esta rosa....!--se dijo asi misma con un sonrrojo en la cara

dejo la nota en el escritorio, se metio en el baño e hizo su rutina... al salir se vistió salio al cuarto en direccion a la cocina alli se encotro con su familia desayunando...

-- Ohayoo godzaimasu...!--dice sakura muy animeda

-- Ohayoo...! --dice su familia

--toma el desayuno hija--dice su madre mientras le sirve--

en eso una lechuza llega, que se estrella con el vidrio de la ventana...

--debe ser la lechuza de los wesley--dice su padre

--si alguien debe ayudarla--dice arata

--es cierto--dice sakura

--no se peleen por ir--dice su madre al ver que hablar y no hacen nada mas que comer--voy a ver que nos trajo

va a donde el ave y le quita las carta y le da un platico donde hay comida (**obviamente comida para lechuzas**)...esta come y se va...hitomi va a la mesa y lee la carta en voz alta...

_--"Flia. Haruno...esta carta es para hacerles saber sobre nuestro planes...como saben se hacerca el comienzo de las clases en hogwart...pero antes de eso viene el cumpleaños de Harry Potter...queriamos avisarles que le vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa...de los cuales uds. estan invitados a la fiesta y ayudarno en los preparativos de esta...seria bueno que vinieran ya preparados para que sus hijos se vayan directos a hogwarts desde aqui asi no tengan que hacer un doble viaje....agredemos su precensia esperamos su respuesta_

_ATTE.: Molly Wesley."_

--SIIII! FIESTA PARA HARRY...FIESTA FIESTAAA...! --dicen los dos hermanos

--bueno saben que para ir tenemos que cancelar todo lo de esta semana--dice su madre

--no exactamente....solo haremos nuestras rutinas hasta el jueves...nos vamos el viernes...sabado llegamos...domigo divertidos con la mejor fiesta del mundo y lunes aburrido...porque ya comenzamos las clases--dice sakura

--bueno hoy ire con el hokague sustituto para avisarle de su ausencia...-dice masuyo

--seria mejor que le mandes la carta a Tsunade sakura...ella es la unica que sabe de nuestro secreto--dice su hermano

--estabien los hare--dice sakura--bueno yo ya me voy tengo entrenamiento--dice levantandoce y llevando su plato al fregadero

--yo tambien me voy--dice arata

--QUE LES VAYA BIEN!--gritan sus padre desde la cocina

--fiesta...fiesta..fiesta...fiesta..--se van diciendo los hermanos muy emocionados

al llegar al campo de entrenamiento sakura ve que kakashi aun no a llegado y suspirando dice "_tipico"_se sienta en la sombra de un arbol cercano mientras espera le envia la carta a Tsunade...

En otro lugar de Konoha...en una casa se encuentra un peliplateado dormido...diciendo cosas como "_sakura....mi sakura....si...yo tambien quiero mas..."_mientras dice eso va rodando por la cama...y como a eso de las 9:01...rueda y cae de la cama....

--AUUCH..!--dice sobandoce--

--las 9...deberia seguir durmiendo--se levanta del piso rapidamente--LAS 9...NO PUEDE SER...POR KAMI...HOY VEO A SAKURA!...--sale corriendo al baño a prepararse

ya eran las 9:40 cuando kakashi sale de su casa

Son las 10 y sakura esta sentada en el mismo arbol terminando de escribir una cancion en eso aparece alguien en la nube de humo

Nas Sakura--dice kakashi--disculpa la demora es que estab...

MENTIROSO!--dice sakura

yare...yare...que haces?--dice tratando de ver que era lo que hacia

--solo escribia algo kakashi-sensei--dice sakura guardando su lebretita

--mmm...sabes...seria muy bueno que dejaras de decirme kakashi sensei...solo dime kakashi...de acuerdo--decia mientras se acercaba al rostro de sakura--

--e..esta...bi..bien...kakashi-sen....he...kakashi!--decia sonrrojada

--te ves muy linda cuando te sonrrojas--dice con su ojito feliz--mejor empecemos a entrenar si?--dice parandoce y extendiendole la mano para que se pare ella la acepta y se para a un lado de el...se prepara para pelear

se colocan en pocicion sakura comiensa con el primer ataque....corre hacia donde esta el acumulando chakra en su puño...este lo esquiba y le da un puñetaso en su abdomen...pero sakura desaparece en una bola de humo..._"kague bushin"_dice hatake luego aparece una sakura por detras y lo atrapa tratandole de inmovilizar...luego la verdadera sakura aparece arriba haciendo un unos cellos y de su mano sale una bola gigante de fuego...kakashi la evade con dificultad....luego trata de alcanzarla y una vez cerca empiezan una pelea de taijutsu...

luego de una pelea dura de la cual sakura sale brava ya que no pudo derrotar a kakashi y este tampoco la derroto...fue un empate muy doloroso para la kunoichi pero aun asi despues de descansar continuaron.....ya eran las 3:45 de la tarde y se centaron cerca de un arbol...a descansar y platircar....

--has mejorado mucho, sakura--

--ni tanto aun no lo he podido vencer--dice haciendo un puchero-

--algun dia lo haras...y...dime sakura...como hicistes esa bola de fuego?--dice kakashi sorprendido ya que no habia visto eso nunca ya que era una bola de fuego con destellos verdosos-

--eso mmm...me lo enseño mi hermano...es...secreto..°°_si te digo no creerias...es un katton conbinado con magia°°_

--mmm..ya veo...recuerdas la conversacion de ayer?--dice viendola fijamente

--heem...si. porque?°°_que no sea la bola-pluma please!°°_

--bueno....dime que piensas sobre lo que te dije...de...que tu me gustas...--cada vez se acercaba mas--

--ya le dije que a mi tambien...bueno no que yo gusto de mi mismas es...bueno mm...ud. me gusta...--decia mientras se perdia en sus ojos

--seria bueno que no me trates de "ud."...si no quieres que te castigue...--decia ya serca y tomandola de la cintura

--y...como me castigaria he?..SE-SEI!--decia con voz sensual mientra lo abrazaba por el cuello-

--pues asi..--dice mientra se separa le empiesa a hacer cosquillas

--vasta!...jaja...ya para....jaja...yaaa!--en ese momento se cae hacia atras y kakashi se va con ella....quedando ambos en una pocision muy comprometedora...se quedan mirando y kakashi se va hacercando lentamente...

--ka..kashi...--decia sonrrojada

--si no quieres que te bese solo dilo--decia un poco triste-

--no es eso...es la mascara--decia mientras que con su mano trataba de bajarla--puedo?

--claro que puedes--decia mientras sentia como le descubria la cara...--sucede algo?

--kakashi...eres....wow....muy bello....--decia mientras contemplaba su rostro

en ese momento kakashi se hacerca y va cerrando los ojos seguido de sakura...ya estaban cerca podian sentrir la respiracion del otro...juntaron su labios en un tierno beso...luego de unos segundo se separan y se quedan viendo para luego seguir besandose pero con un beso mas apasionado....kakashi se estaba dejando llevar...con sus manos empeso a acariciar las piernas de ella...cuando sakura le detiene...

--ka..kashi...algo se...hacerca--dice sakura tratando de controlar su respiracion agitada

kakashi percatandose de la presencia de un ave se separa pero no sin antes darle un ultimo beso...ambos se sientan y kakashi se coloca su marscara en ese momento llega un lechuza blanca...aterriza en los brazos de sakura...toma la carta y el ave se va....

--pero si es de harry...--dice sakura leyendo de quien proviene

--quien es harry?--pregunto kakashi...

--oh...un amigo...ya me tengo que ir...nos vemos mañana para entrenar?--

--si...--

--bueno adios--se hacerca y le da un ultimo beso sobre la mascara...

--adios--y sakura desaparece en una bola de humo

ya kakashi se estaba marchando cuando de repente acordo el momento del besos....se sonrrojo mucho al pensar lo que ubiera sucedido alli mismo si no se detiene....mejor dicho si el ave no lo detiene....y luego algo mas le vino en mente...

--quien sera ese tal harry....y porque le manda cartas a MI Sakura--dice un poco celoso--espero que no sea alguien que este tratando de conquistarla-- luego se va a su casa con ese pensamiento que le carcomia por dentro


	6. Chapter 5: regalo, celos, amor, amistad

**Capitulo V: regalo, celos, amor, amistad y un adios**

ya luego de llegar a casa sakura saluda a todos y cuando termina de "hablar" (para no decir "pelear") con su hermano se va a su alcoba se sienta en la cama y lee la carta...

_"Hola sakura...como estas?...supongo que bien...aun me pregunto si cumplistes tus dos pequeñas misiones: confesarle tu amor a kakashi...que espero que lo hayas hecho porque si no voy a ir yo mismo y le dire todo...recuerda que tienes que ser feliz con esa persona que te hace feliz.....y tambien lo de mejorar en tus entrenamientos ninjas...que no dudo que hayas mejorado...para mi siepre seras la mejor....espero te hayas cuidado...mira que ese estilo de vida que llevas en el mundo muggle es muy peligroso...en fin...te iba a decir que me acompañaras el domingo antes de que estemos con los wesleys al callejon diagon a terminar de comprar algunas cosas del colegio que me hicieron falta...ah y te tengo dos canciones...para que la cantemos juntos en el cumpleaños de tu hermano...lo hice porque no tenia nada que hacer ademas de que nos libramos de un peso pues se que tu hermano nos pedira eso en su fiesta...no me queda mas por decir nos vemos entonces el domingo en la av. __**CHARLINE CROSS**__ (creo creo que se escribe asi) a eso de las 9:00 a.m._

_que la pases bien....tu amigo del alma Harry Potter (jeje...!)_

_P.D.: en la carta hay recortes de una revista donde salimos :S te las regalo....."_

--a ver--dice tomando los recontes--wow! salimos en la portada de "corazon de bruja !....esto es del evento en el que representamos a Hogwarts en el "magic music of world secret" (un evento que se celebra cada año a final de curso donde se representan varios colegios en varias cosas...asi sea musica...ajedrez magico etc...y al final se elige al mago y bruja del año...en su especialidad...magica o n o magica...dando asi un trofeo...el evento dura 2 dias....y el ultimo dia se cierra con un baile...obvio esto es inventado...ya que no se si de verdad existen eventos asi en la historia real)...que bien salimos aver el otro--dice viendo el otro pedazo de papel..el cual era mas grande..--wow! una pagina entera...que dice....harry y sakura...blah blah blah....estubieron genial....blah blah...a las personas le fascino sus canciones....blah blah....en la otra pagina...Harry...blah blah...es muy guapo....blah blah...muchas dicen que es lo mejor del momento...blah...sakura es.....QUE!?...la mas hermosa chica del mundo segun mucho chicos es muy hermosa y sexi....muchos chico quedaron enbobados con la ropa que llevaba puesta...practicamente "todos quieren una novia asi"asi como dijeron mucho...."_pero que cosas pusieron aqui_"--decia asombrada y algo molesta--asi como otros dice que le quieres quitar la novia a harry pues SE DICE QUE ELLOS NO SOLO SON UN DUETO MUSICAL DEL MOMENTO SINO TAMBIEN QUE SON PA....PARE...PAREJAS!?--decia alterada--quien demonios diria cosas como esas....no puedo creer que digan que somos parejas ahh--suspiro--bueno...aunque la fotos que nos tomaron pudiero dar la sospecha--decia viendo la portada

y es que en dichosa portada....estaba la foto de ambos tomada momentos despues de haber cantado...harry estaba vestido con una franela (**playera) **negra con el dibujo de esqueleto (**en blanco**)el cual tenia un laso elegante (**en rojo arriba...como si la parte de arriba fuera un "traje de gala" el cual en ves de una camisa esta el esqueleto)**....una chaqueta abierta (**esas que estan de moda que parecen de mesero jeje **) unos converses negros el cabello lo llevava de una forma expetacular se lo habia hecho sakura....era muy parecido al peinado que usa sasuke.

sakura estaba vestida con una camisita elegante (de color rojo)de tiritas...la parte delantera era como en "V" **(asi como las camisas que son amarradas atras y hacen que se les enmarque mas los senos...)**...le llegaba hasta el muslo y llevava unos shorts(de color rosa) (**espero sepan cuales....son unos que no son muy cortitos...son un poco abonbado...son muy elegantes)** y unas sandalias de tacon elegantes tambien...su cabellos lo tenia liso y en las punta los tenia pintado de rojo (no era un teñido permanente)... obviamente tenia accesorios.

en la foto aparecia sakura mirando la camara de perfil sostenia las manos de harry quien la abrasaba por detras...ambos con una mirada de felicidad...

--pero no creo que sea por esta foto...los fotografos nos piedieron que tomaramos esa pose--decia mientras se paraba e iba un lado del escritorio donde tenia un cuadro donde ponia fotos notas etc. con chinches....--pondre la foto aki...y luego veo que hago con la pag. de estupidos comentarios--coloca la foto el el cuadro y la otra la pone en el escritorio..--ya veo porque me lo regalo...ahh--bosteza--me voy a bañar cenare y me ire a dormir...--dicho esto se fue a hacer todo lo planeado.

* * *

en otro lado de konoha mejor dicho en la entrada a la aldea llegaron unos cuantos ninjas de los cuales 2 se fueron a la oficina de hokague mientras el resto al hospital o a sus casas...al llegar los 2 individuos a la puerta de la oficina de la hokague una rubia abre la puerta a patadas y lo q ve ella y su compañera les sorprende....

--PERO QUE PASO AQUI...SE SUPONE QUE HABIA UN REMPLAZO!!--decia la rubia

--hay mas trabajo de los que habia antes--decia una de pelo negro

--DONDE ESTA ESE PERVERTIDO DE...~palabras obcenas~

--Tsunade-sama tranquilisese--

--como quieres que me tranquilize shizune...ese estupido no hizo nada mira el poco trabajo que esta acumulado...menos mal que no han hecho nada a la aldea!!--en eso llega un jiraya

--TSU...TSUNADE....!--decia muy asombrado--que que hace aqui??

--pues hemos terminado rapido y e decidido venir _este me las va a pagar--_pensaba con una venita en la frente

--ya veo...--

--shuzune....dejanos a solos!--

--ha hai..!--y salio de la oficina

--JIRAIYA...ESTUPIDO...~palabras obscenas~COMO PUDISTES HACER ESTO....TE DEJE A CARGO Y NO HICISTES NADA MIRA EL POCO TRABAJO QUE HAS DEJADO! " _mejor remplazo era shikamaru"_--decia muy enojada y es que en el escritorio habia cientos y cientos de documento--

--perdon Tsunade pero es qu...--no pudo continuar ya q Tsunade no lo dejo--

--PERO NADA....TE VOY A HACER PAGAR!--

--NO ME MATES SOY MUY HERMOSO PARA MORIR!!--decia con lagrimas en los ojos (**asi T-T**)

--no...no te voy a matar--decia con mirada diabolica--vas a trabaja como mi mayordomo--

--QUE!?....no no no Tsunade no puedes hacerme eso....

--quieres eso o estar en un ancianato

--prefiero tu primera opcion--dijo a regañadientes

--muy bien mañana te quiero aqui temprano...SHIZUNE!--

--HAI...Tsunade-sama--decia mientras entraba--

--respondele a sakura y dile que ya tiene permiso de irse de "mision" con su familia--decia mientras se iba a su escritorio--ah...y traeme sake..hay mucho trabajo que adelantar

--HAI...!--y se retira

--Tsunade--llamo el pervertido--sakura se va de la alde cuando?

--para que quieres saber?

--es que ya le habia dado una mision--

--pues pon a otra ella no podra--

--pero entonces faltaria un medico en ese equipo--

--entonces incluye a Yamanaka Ino--

--bueno esta bien...--

---------------------------------A la mañana siguente----------------------------------

un peliplateado estaba caminando en direccion a casa de su flor de cerezo con la cara cavizbaja ya que le informaron sobre un cambio de ultimo momento, ya estaba cerca cuando la vio en el balcon de su casa centada de espalda mirando su cuarto...

salta a su balcon y la abraza por la espalda...ella sonrrie sabiendo quien era...

--hola kakashi, como estas--dice con una sonrrisa

--umm...no muy bien...--dice aun con la cara baja

--que tienes...te sientes mal?--decia mientras desacia el abrazo y se volteaba preocupada

--no...no es eso es que me dijeron que no ibas a estar conmigo en la mision ya que ibas a otra con tu familia...ademas de que no me lo dijistes eso me pone peor...--decia mientras se sentaba donde anteriormente estaba sakura

--perdon por no habertelo dicho...es...que...lo olvide...--decia mientras se acercaba

--y a mi me olvidaste?--decia con voz ronca

--nunca...y...dime...me vas a extrañar...--lo dijo con voz seductora y se centaba en sus piernas abrazandole el cuello

--pues...si...mucho...--decia mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba mas--

--por cierto te traje algo--decia mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo--es tu regalo de cumpleaños...perdon por no venir ese dia

sakura toma la caja la abre y toma el objeto y queda maravillada, era una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo...el cual estaba llena de pequeños cristales preciosos (asi como los diamantes pero en forma de corazones pequeños)

--ka...kakashi esto es hermoso...no devistes...e...es...debio costrate mucho--decia sin despegar el ojo del collar

--tranquila saku...de por si me costo mucho...pero su valor sentimental valdra mas...te lo queria dar el dia de tu cumpleaños ya que ese dia tu te convertiste en toda una flor...me refiero a que florecistes.....pero me retrase ya que me perdi en el camino de la vida--

--que hare contigo kakashi...pero....--

--nada de peros...ademas no solo era por tu cumpleaños...tambien te queria confesar mi amor y entrgarte eso como simbolo de que floreces y de mi amor....tambien te iba a pedir que...fueras mi...novia--

--kakashi..--decia mietras voltea a mirarlo...--es en serio?

--si...y aceptarias se....

--CLARO QUE SI!!!-- grita toda emosionada y le da un beso en la boca pero sobre la mascara-- nada me encantaria mas que eso--

--que bueno...dejame colocarte la cadena

en eso sakura se voltea y recoge su cabello...kakashi le coloca la cadena...al terminar de colocarsela empiesa a besarle el cuello pero sin quitarse la mascara...

--k..kaka...shi...no...pueden...ver..nos...humm...--sakura se estaba estremeciendo kakashi la carga entre brasos y la lleva dentro del cuarto y la recuesta en la cama...se monta ensima de ella claro que con cuidado de no cargar su peso en ella....se baja la mascara y la besa con un beso tierno que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en apasionado...--te amo...kakashi--dice al separarse ya que le faltaba el aire

--yo tambien te amo...mi amor--dice con su carita feliz ^//

--eres hermoso sabias-- sakura le estaba observado todo su rostro

--tu tambien lo eres...ven vamos a sentarnos-- se levanta y la ayuda a levantarse

--kakashi...de veras te voy a extrañar en la mision--

--yo tambien te voy a extrañar--y se vuelven a besar pero era uno corto--ahora tengo que soportar a tu amiga ino--

--jaja....ira esa cerda...eso sera com...--no continuo por un pequeño y sutil llamado

--ENANA MAMA NOS LLAMA....BAJA AHORA!--gritaba Arata y golpeaba la puerta

--YA VOY IDIOTA...!--respondio sakura

--quien es?--pregunto kakashi

--la patetica cosa que tengo como hermano--decia con un enojo ya que le dijo enana

--ah...ok--

--ya regreso...quedate aqui si?--

--si--y se dan un beso de pico

sakura sale y baja encontrandose en la sala con su hermano y padres...hay la mama le informa que ya tienen el permiso de irse...y que Tsunade nos ira a despedir el dia que se vayan ya que no quiere recibir visitas es por asuntos de hokague frustrado....ademas de que tiene una llamada de Ino donde le dice que se reuniran en Ichiraku y que buscara a kakashi...

mientras en el cuarto de sakura kakashi registras con la mirada el cuarto de su ahora novia...y se fija en el cuadro pero lo que le llama la atencion era una portada de revista donde salia sakura con alguien....se paro y tomo la portada...la vio y vio qu SU sakura estaba hermosisima luego fija su vista en alguien que esta abrasando a SU sakura....en eso entra sakura y lo ve con la portada...

--kakashi que haces con eso?--decia calamadamente mientras cierra la puerta y se acerca a el

--sakura me puedes decir quien es el?--decia con un tono molesto

--pues es un amigo....el canta conmigo..._que raro suena celoso...ademas ni se ha dado cuenta que la foto se medio mueve_--

--de donde es porque yo no lo he visto nunca--

--pues...vive por...por...cerca de mi abuela

--solo es un amigo?

--si-

segura?--

si...estas celoso?

no celoso no....lo que me molesta es la forma en que te abrasa--

a...es que nos dijeron que tomaramos esa pose...._ya veo porque decian que parecemos pareja_que te...parece si dejas eso....yo solo te tengo a ti no te tienes que poner celoso--

mmm....esta bien...

te ves lindo cuando te pones celoso...--dice con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja

no digas eso--dice con un sonrrojo cubierto con su mascara

bueno...que tal si vamos con naruto y los demas...esta en el Ichiraku rammen

esta bien...

----------------------------------------en Ichiraku--------------------------------------------------

estaban todos reunidos y me refiero a todos los de la mision....sai, yamato, naruto, ino, y hinata

--cuando llegara sakura-chiaaan...--hablo naruto

--esa ya vendra estara buscando al vago profesor de uds.--dijo Ino

--si pero se trada mucho

--y...ya llegara...tran...quilo na...naruto-kun

--es que Hinata quiero que me explique como es eso de que no va a ir con nosotros en la mision

--para que quieres saber naruto..-decia sakura quien entraba junto a kakashi

--SAKURA--hablaron al unisono

--hola chicos--

--hola kakashi-sensei

--frentesota...porque no iras a la mision?

--vaya Ino...aparte de cerda eres chismosita

--no soy la unica interesada!--

--bueno la verdad es que...ire a...casa de mi abuela...con mi familia...ya que va a cumplir años...y de alli nos vamos a quedar...osea...mi hermano y yo...cuidando de mis abuelos...ya que quien los cuidaban van de vacaciones...por unos meses..."_Arata espero que tu escusa funsione"_

_--_a bueno entonces te esperaremos ansiosos....--dijo yamato

--no te vayas a perder...feita....

--gracias sai..."¬¬" ...bueno mejor disfrutemos creo q mañana no podre despedirme ya que estare ocupada..."_estando con kakashi"_

y asi pasaron el dia divirtiendose...y despidiendose...hasta que llego el momento en que kakashi creia que se despediria definitivamente de su novia

--bueno...sakura...creo qu...

--kakashi...nos vemos mañana...si?

--he?...esta bien...nos despediremos mañana cierto?

--y no solo eso...me ayudaras a empacar

--esta...bien...te parece....a las 10:30 am?--

--si...a las 10:30am--

--hasta mañana entonces--la abraza se baja la mascara y se besan...estaban solos bajo la luz de la luna...y se despiden

* * *

**lo siento lo siento...de veras!**

**es q he estado muy ocupada y no he podido publicar tenia ya hecho 2 cap. pero no los habia publicado...es q estaba ocupada por las clases...saben este año me graduo de bachiller y estaba pendiente de cosas de la promo....proximamente publico el sexto cap. dentro de una o dos semana maximo.....**

* * *

**lo siento lo siento...de veras!**

**es q he estado muy ocupada y no he podido publicar tenia ya hecho 2 cap. pero no los habia publicado...es q estaba ocupada por las clases...saben este año me graduo de bachiller y estaba pendiente de cosas de la promo....proximamente publico el sexto cap. dentro de una o dos semana maximo.....**

* * *

**recuerden comentar y corregisme porfa! ^^**

**_"kakasaku for ever" --- pensamiento_**

**_ kakasaku for ever --- canciones ojo....las canciones no llevan comillas ( " )_**

**_Sayo! ....se me cuidan ^^_**

**cuidense bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI : la despedida, llegada, fiesta y la peor de todas situaciones**

A la mañana del dia de la despedida de la pareja, eran las 9:00am y kakashi se estaba vistiendo para ir a casa de su amada (**por la unica que se atreve a llegar termprano**), por otro lado sakura seguia durmiendo ya que su cabeza solo rondaban 3 cosas "_dormire un poco mas, kakashi siempre llega tarde_", "_FIESTA FIESTA_" y "_voy a extrañar a kakashi_"...luego de todo esos pensamiento sakura se queda dormida...kakashi sale de su casa un poco melancolico, pasa por el mercado (**que es como un boulevar donde vende muuchas cosas**)y compra algunas cosas para luego dirijirse a casa de sakura.

ya estaba frente de la casa de sakura y desaparece en una nube de humo apareciendo en el balcon de la habitacion de la pelirrosa, abre la puerta de vidrio se quita sus zapatos ninjas, y entra a la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si, observa bien y ve que sakura aun duerme se hacerca a la cama y se agacha a un lado de la cama ( **ya saben de cunclillas y los brazos y cabezas recostada en la cama**) observa cuidadosamente el rostro de sakura y escucha un murmullo de parte de esta "kakashi...te....a...te amo umh..."; luego de un rato sakura abre los ojos y se encuentra con kakshi que la esta mirando fijamente...

--aaaahh!--grito saku

--no grites sakura--dijo kakashi

--que haces aqui--

--tu dijistes que viniera--

--ya...esta bien...mi familia sabes que estas aqui?--pregunto la chica mas calmada

--no..

--por donde entrastes?

--por el balcon

--ahh....--no continuo ya que tocaron la puerta

--_sakura hija estas bien?_

--si mama...porque?

--_es que te oi gritar...te volvistes a caer de la cama?_

_--_he....si......

--_esta bien...quieres desayunar?_

_--_heee...--sakura mira a kakashi-- no mama...no tengo hambre

--_esta bien...como quieras hija...cualquien cosa me dices_--y se va

--porque no comistes saku--pregunto kakashi

--mmm...es que no quise--

--mmm...de verdad no tienes hambre?...porque te traje algo de comer--

--mm....esta bien...solo espera que me cepille si?

--te espero--

kakashi se acuesta en la cama de sakura a esperar luego de 10 minutos aproximadamente sakura sale del baño ve a kakashi acostado y se va a donde esta el, subiendose a la cama pasando por enzima de el, gateando, para kakashi eso que ve es como que se le materializen sus sueños del icha icha, ya que sakura estaba con una bata que le llegaba hasta el muslo, estaba en una posicion muy sexi con movimientos muy provocativos ademas de que esa posicion hacia que se le notaran un poco los senos, al llegar sakura al nivel de su cara kakashi se baja la mascara y sakura empieza a besarlo, el beso empezo tiernamente hasta convertirse en uno mas intenzo, kakashi la abrazó por la cintura, luego cambian de posicion sakura de bajo de kakashi...este la besa por el cuello y le empieza a apretar el trasero,por otro lado sakura jugaba con el cabello plateado de kakashi, ambos se estaban exitando hasta que...

TOC TOC ...es sonido de la puerta los alertó

--hee....qu...que...pasa?--

_--enana...dice mama que te dijera que te pongas a acomodar las maletas_...--dijo su hermano

--esta bien!...kakashi....creo que esto no lo podemos hacer aun--

--esta bien...esperare el momento adecuando cuando estes lista....no te quiero obligar a nada...y menos en un lugar menos conveniente..._aunque exitante...que COSAS DIGO! debo descansar un poco la lectura_-- penso kakashi

--lo se-- ambos se quedan viendo por un buen momento-- kakashi...

--umh?--

--dijistes que trajistes comida...

--si...voy por ella y luego acomodamos tus cosas

--esta bien..

luego de eso ambos se pusieron a comer una deliciosa comida que compro kakashi..sakura estaba feliz ya que no era rammen....y ademas estaba comiendo con la persona que ama en un desayuno en cama con un toque de romantico....luego de eso acomodaron las maletas de sakura...claro sakura le decia que guardar y que no...sakura guardaba su ropa interior y libros ya que eso era por precaucion y por privcidad intima, despues de acomodar las cosas kakashi y sakura estaban en la cama acostados y abrazados mientras conversaban alegremente...ademas de que sus padres estaban afuera comprando el regalo de harry ( sakura y arata ya habian lo comprado ), y su hermano se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos....en eso kakashi aprovecha y le pide a sakura que le cante una cancion...

--saku...me cantas una cancion??

--esta bien...te cantare una que acabo de escribir hace algunas semanas...deja que conecte el teclado y lo adapte....--despues de eso sakura se sienta frente a el y empieza

Desde muy niña siempre actué

Con timidez

Con el miedo de decir

Todo de una vez

Tengo un sueño en mi

Que brillando esta

Lo dejare salir

Por fin tu sabrás

Lo que soy, es real

Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy

Deja que la luz, brille en mi

Ahora si, se quien soy

No hay manera de ocultar

Lo que siempre he querido ser

Lo que soy

Sabes lo que es estar

En este oscuridad

Con un sueño de alcanzar

Ser estrella y brillar

Que parece estar

Tan lejos hoy de aquí

Tengo que creer

En mi

Solo así sabre

Lo que soy, es real

Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy

Deja que la luz, brille en mi

Ahora si, se quien soy

No hay manera de ocultar

Lo que siempre he querido ser

Lo que soy

Eres esa voz que habita en mi

Por eso estoy cantando

Quiero encontrarte

Voy a encontrarte

Eres lo que falta en mi

Canción dentro de mi

Quiero encontrarte

Voy a encontrarte

Lo que soy, es real

Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy

Deja que la luz, brille en mi

No hay manera de ocultar....

y asi pasaron todo el dia ya eran las 5:40 y sin que la pareja se diera cuenta la sra. hitomi llego a casa y fue a la habitacion que compartia con su esposo luego se cambio de ropa al salir de su habitacion escuchó voces en la habitacion de su hija y fue a ver...al abrir la puerta, se encontro con una escena que nunca espero ver...su hija esta con alguien y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que su maestro...ademas de la posicion en la que estaban, kakashi estaba sentado en la cama y sakura estaba en sus piernas...frente a frente...se estaban besando...

--PERO QUE ES ESTO!!?...--grito la mama

--ma..mama...!--sakura tapo el rostro de kakasahi con su cara mientras el se subia su mascara

--sakura..me puedes decir que es esto!?...--

--mama...lo siento...bueno...es que...bueno...--sakura estaba asustada nerviosa y triste kakashi y hitomi se dieron cuenta

--saku...--trato de animarla kakashi

--hay sakura no te pongas asi...se que ya eres mayor de edad y que puedes hacer este tipo de cosas...pero es que...bueno..ah..--suspiro la madre, se hacerca a ellos--pequeña, no me interpondre entre uds. ya que se que estas feliz con el...solo quiero que me expliques el porque...alguien mayor?...no se ofenda--le dijo a kakashi--y ademas porque no me lo dijiste?..que no confias en tu madre

--s...si confio en ti...es solo que...aun no estabamos listo para decirlo ademas de que solo somos parejas desde ayer...

--lo comprendo...pero porque alguien mayor?...no se ofenda..

--no se preocupe...ademas no soy tan viejo...solo tengo 26 años

--ah...esta bi....QUE!? 26!?--grito la mama

--si ^//

--bueno...y porque el?

--mama...yo supere a sasuke cuando empeze a conocer mas a fondo a kakashi...y me di cuenta de que el era todo lo que yo esperaba de un hombre ademas empece a desarrollar cierta atraccion hacia el...bueno..mas de la que sentia antes de conocerlo mejor...y bueno...sabes lo triste que estaba cuando kakashi se fue...--su madre penso "_ahora entiendo la razon de su depre_"--hay me di cuenta con el tiempo de lo que en realidad sentia..no era atraccion simplemente...era algo parecido al amor pero tambien me di cuenta que mientras mas lo extrañaba, mi amor por el se va incrementando y fortaleciendo....y cuando volvio mi alegria crecio mas...y exploto cuando nos confesamos...y de verdad yo....yo lo amo...--finalizo viendolo a los ojos...kakashi tenia en la mirada una expresion como..."_yo tambien te amo....y algo parecido me paso ami tambien"_

--bueno ya veo...como dije antes no me opondre...y estoy de acuerdo con que aun no digan nada en especial a arata-chan y a masuyo...denle tiempo al tiempo...y en especial a ciertas cosas de pareja...mira que aun no te graduas como para estar teniendo hijos!--ante eso sakura y kakashi se sonrrojaron

--ma..mama...pe...pero que cosa dices...--

--bueno, no importa de igual manera si me traes nieto yo los apoyare aun mas...y kakashi...por mi...bienvenido a mi familia...cuida de mi hija

--lo hare haruno-san...yo...

--no te preocupes...en tus ojos se ve que hablas en serio...y que de verdad la amas...y mucho...estoy feliz por ambos...en fin...te quedas a cenar?

--lo siento haruno-san...pero tengo que organizar algunas cosas...tendre una mision mañana...

--esta bien...sera para la proxima...fue un gusto hablarle...nos veremos despues--se levanta y va hacia la puerta, la abre pero se detiene--por cierto...no me digas haruno-san, dime hitomi...pero que ni se te ocurra decirme suegra...me hace sentir vieja!

--esta bien haru...hitomi-san...gracias

--gracias mami...--la sra. solo sonrio y se fue.

ambos sigueron juntos hasta que kakashi tubo que irse...

--te extrañare...--dice saku

--yo tambien...--se abrazan--te amo

--yo tambien--se dan un beso tan largo que parecieron siameses unidos por los labio...(**hay dios...las cosas que invento)** luego se separan...--adios kakashi...

--shh..no digas adios que esto no lo es...mmm..es mas como un hasta luego--

--esta bien...

luego de otro beso largo se separaron...sakura va limpiar el desastre que hubo en su cuarto y luego a preparse para cenar y dormir...en cuanto kakashi...ps...a acomodar sus cosas leer....leer..pensar en sakura...leer...tener sueños version icha icha con saku...perdon soñar con sakura...

A la mañana siguiente------ eran las 7:00 cuando la familia Haruno se estaban alistando para salir, a las 8 mas o menos estaban a punto de salir...en la entrada de la aldea estaban todos incluida Tsunade....ya el sabado por la mañana la Flia. habia llegado a la madriguera.

**(aclarando: los Haruno saben hablar ingles...obviamente no pondre los dialogo en ingles a menos que sean canciones)**

--Familia Weesly! --dice Arata!

--Vaya pero miren quienes ya llegaron--dijo george

--La familia Haruno!--dijo fred

--sean bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar--dice el sr. y sra. weely

--buenos dias--dicen los padres de saku

--Hola Ron, Ginny!

--hola Saku!

bueno...pasa la mañana..se terminan de saludar...hablan...desayunan...entre otras cosas mas...como empesar a acomodar las cosas para la sorpresa de harry

--bueno yo me voy....tengo que ir a encontrarme con Harry--dice sakura--ron me acompañas?

--Vale!

--Uds. quedense y terminen les mandaremos una lechuza para decirles cuando llegamos

--Si Señora!--dicen los gemelos Weesly y Arata con pose militar (**Ellos 3 estudian juntos)**

ambos se van y se encuentran con harry...van a comprar lo necesario despues de eso se va a una cafeteria y mietras comen algo, charlan, pasea, ect...ya son casi las 5 y deciden irse en eso sakura hace algo que ni ron ni harry se enteran...crea un clon de ella...su clon se esconde y manda una lechuza con una carta...y asi va, vigilando los paso de los 3 amigos hasta que llegan a la entrada de la madriguera (**son como las 7:00 pm)** el clon de sakura va a la madriguera y les avisa a los demas que se prepararan y luego desaparece. Al hacercarse ven que todo esta apagado harry piensan "_que rayos pasa, todo esta apagado"_ pero Saku y Ron se hacercan a la puerta la abren y ron entra

--Harry no te piensas quedar hay afuera cierto?--dice sakura luego de entrar

--voy--hablo harry mientras caminaba hacia la puerta entra y cierra la puerta tras de si..pero ve que todo esta oscuro--saku...

--FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!--dicen todos prendiendo luces lanzando confetin gritando trayendo la torta...

luego de que harry saliera de su estado de Shock...empieza la fiesta, primero ponen diapositivas con imagenes de harry cuando estaban de paseo en los juegos de Quiddicth...en hogwarts...en el caldero chorreante, luego viene la entrega de los regalos...

--Muy bien Chicos, preparence...porque es la hora de los regalos!--dice sakura--primero voy yo porque soy la que mas te quiere!--dice dandole una caja no muy grande pero tampoco chiquita, Harry la abre y saca lo de adentro

--Wow saku...que lindo...--dice harry al sacar una pulsera de cadena de plata el cual en el centro tenia un mediano adorno, con la forma del simbolo de la hoja (delgado y plano) el cual en la parte de arriba tenia un sombrero de bruja--Asi te tendre conmigo cuando estemos lejos...hermana jiji--

--AW!!!!--dice sakura y lo abraza--hay otro regalo en la caja harry--en eso harry saca un libro para pegar fotos, que parecia ser viejo, al abrirlo ve un sorprendente dibujo en la primera hoja

--AHH....sakura es maravilloso...lo hicistes?

--ah ps Harry que clase de pregunta dices, creo que es muy obvio...que no lo hice--dice esto ultimo con algo de pena--me lo hizo mi amigo Sai...

--a bueno...la intencion es lo que cuanta no?

--Ahora nuestro regalo--dicen los padres de saku

--Wow una escoba...Y ultimo modelo!...wow! es...es...GRACIAS!

--no tienes porque darlas--dice masuyo

--es tu cumpleaños--le culmina Hitomi.Y asi pasa y todos le dan su regalo, hasta que era el turno de Arata--Bueno aqui esta el mio...felicidades hermano de mi hermanita...--al quitarle la emboltura Harry se sorprende--Es magnifico Hermano de mi hermanita--el hermano de sakura le regala un forro para la escoba ( asi como los de guitarra) el cual tenia chapas de sus grupos musicales favorito--Me encanta...como sabias que lo queria?

--aah...pues digamos que una gatita rasada de ojos jade cuyo nombre empieza por sa y termina con kura, se lo recomendo--dijo una sarcastica sakura

--aun sigo diciendo que cierta "gatita" rosada debio ser un perfecto regalo...asi mi vida estaria tranqui...

--QUE DIJISTES!!??

--nada, nada

Y asi despues de seguir con las discuciones pasan la fiesta y a lo ultimo empiezan a cantar y a bailar la ultmia cancion la cantaron sakura y harry ( las partes que canta sakura estan subrayadas y las de harry en cursiva....las gruesas es cuando cantan todos?

_"Tan vacias estas calles sin tus besos_

_y caminos sin camino_

_que me lleve a tu encuentro,_

_que fue de esos dias presos_

_de caricias y de amor_

_donde todo eran risas y pasión._

Tengo todo pero no te tengo aqui

mis canciones ya no quieren

escribirse mas sin ti,

solo viene la melancolia apaga mi ilusion

y no hay vida que yo viva sin tu voz.

.:Coro:.

_Eres más que un dia de sol, que todo el amor_

_no hay noche sin tu estrella_

_ni mirada que se encienda sin tu respiración_

_sin ti ya no sé, me vuelvo a caer_

_lo doy todo si te quedas_

_solo dime con que sueñas y te lo cumpliré._

_Sé que mi alma se me va si tu no estas_

_no me queda fuerza dentro_

_que me haga respirar,_

_congelemos en el tiempo esta oportunidad_

_y vivamos un eterno suspirar._

Estoy ciego, sordo y mudo sin tu amor

ya no se si existe alguien viendo a mi alrededor

quiero que estes a mi lado justo en cada despertar

dime que era un sueño y que puede pasar.

**.:Coro:.**

**Eres más que un dia de sol, que todo el amor**

**no hay noche sin tu estrella**

**ni mirada que se encienda sin tu respiración**

**sin ti ya no sé, me vuelvo a caer**

**lo doy todo si te quedas**

**solo dime con que sueñas y te lo cumpliré.**

No hay espacio si no estas

sin ti ya nada es igual

en tus brazos se devela mi amor

no me entregues tu adios.

**.:Coro:.**

**Eres más que un dia de sol, que todo el amor**

**no hay noche sin tu estrella**

**ni mirada que se encienda sin tu respiración**

**sin ti ya no sé, me vuelvo a caer**

**lo doy todo si te quedas**

**solo dime con que sueñas y te lo cumpliré.**

**.:Coro:.**

**Eres más que un dia de sol, ay que todo el amor**

**no hay noche sin tu estrella**

**ni mirada que se encienda sin tu respiración**

**sin ti ya no sé, me vuelvo a caer**

**lo doy todo si te quedas**

**solo dime con que sueñas y te lo cumpliré. (bis)**

Eres mas que un dia de sol...

_Sin ti ya no sé, me vuelvo a caer_

_Eres más... oh, no"_

Y asi termina la fiesta...aparte de ayudar a los wesley a acomodar las cosas y calmar las peleas entre sakura y arata


	8. Chapter 7: revelaciones

**Capitulo VII:**

En la noche los unicos que quedaban eran Harry, Giny, fred, george, arata y sakura estaban hablando de temas diversos...

-oye saku donde comprastes esa cadena que tienes? - dijo giny viendo la cadena de sakura, la cual era de cadena mas o menos larga de plata, el dige era mediano con el simbolo de konoha no tan grueso pero tampoco delgado, tenia cristales blanco y en la parte superior izquierda del dige tenia un pequeño sombrero de bruja con cristales de color morado.

-lo compre en una tienda magica que esta escondida cerca de konoha...verdad que esta bella?-

-es hermoso! -

-oye arata como supistes que queria yo forro asi?- pregunta harry

-sakura me dijo que lo comprara...mas bien me obligó...sabes es increible que sepa cuando es tu cumpleaños y tus gustos, y el de giny, el de los gemelos, el de los padres de ron, nuestros padre y mas gente de Hogward y konoha...pero nunca se acuerde del mio...siempre se lo recuerdas tu harry-

-no seas tonto hermano, siempre te felicito-dijo sakura

-es cierto...siempre lo hace-respondio harry

-despues de que se lo recuerdes- dijo ron

-mmm...pero el año pasado te felicitó sin que yo se lo recordara...-

-pero fue en la fiesta que hicimos en el local que se alquilo-

-y en konoha no lo hizo?- dijo ron

-pues en realidad...

-Flash back-

-Apurate frentuda!, llegaremos tarde al hospital- decia Ino mientras salia del cuarto de sakura- te espero afuera -baja por las escaleras, pasa por la sala antes de salir y decirle algo a Aratana que estaba en el sofa y sale

-Ya voy Ino...-baja por las escaleras y se detubo en la sala- oigan ya me vo...PORQUE RAYOS TIENES REGALOS...MAMA PAPA PORQUE LE DAN COSAS A EL Y A MI NO?...QUE MALOS SON...VEN EN ESTA FAMILIA SOLO TIENE PREFERENCIA PARA LOS MAYORES...ES INJUSTO, Y USTEDES QUE DECIAN QUE YO ERA UNA DRAMAT...

-SAKURA HARUNO...NO TIENES PORQUE GRITAR- dijo su mama, mejor dicho, grito-que acaso no sabes que dia es hoy?

-mmm...el dia en que muestran su cariño por esa cosa que tengo como hermano?

-No! tonta...hoy es un dia especial para mi-

-no me digas!-dijo felizmente

-pues si hermanita-

-de verdad? no te creo...tan rapido?

-sip...el tiempo pasa muy rapido

-pues que bien que te vayas de la casa...-caida al estilo japones por parte de su familia

-No tonta, no me ire de la casa!...por mas que lo desees no me ire...seguire haciendo tu vida cuadritos...-

-y yo te hare tu vida hexagonal-

-saku vasta...tus chistes van para mal-dijo su padre- lo importantes es saber el dia de hoy

-exacto...pero aun no se que tiene de especial el dia de hoy

-saku hija..ven porfavor-dice su padre y la lleva hacia un lado de la casa, exactamente una pared-ve al frente- apuntando

-no veo diferencia

-mira mas detalladamente pequeña- apunta aun mas al pizarron que ellos tenian

-sigo igual

-ahh...hija...que no vez el pizarron?

-sip...esta rayado

-saku que dice aki-dice su padre poniendo sus manos una arriba y la otra abajo de una nota grande que dice " HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! ^^ XD ATT: Arata"-

-mmm...dice...hoy es mi cump...-sakura habre los ojos sorprendida-oh...lo siento lo siento, lo olvide! de verdad, lo siento tanto...hermanito...bueno te...te felicito despues tengo cosas que hacer...Adios!-y se va

-mama...porque...

-saku es mala contigo?-le interrumpe su mama

- es porque te metes mucho con ella-dice su papa

-nop...porque me dieron una hermana-dijo resignado

nos vamos ino?-dice sakura al salir de su casa

-saku no fuistes muy duro con el?...ni siquiera le distes el regalo que comprastes hace dos semanas-hablaban mientras caminaban

-se lo dare el dia de su fiesta...ademas se lo merece...ahora mi nuevo amigo...el ambu que conocimos...casi ni me habla desde que arata casi lo mata solo por quitarme una basurita del cabello...-

-si saku...amigo es el raton del queso.." _piensas tanto que eres fea que no te fijas en aquellos que piensan que eres hermosa, y los dejas ir, o es que solo los dejas como amigo porque piensas en otra persona sera sasuke u otra persona? "_

_ -_fin del flash back

Mas tarde, ya todos estaban acortados, en un cuarto estaba harry con ginny, en otro estaban los gemelos, en otro estaban: en una cama grande sakura y arata, y en una pequeña estaba ron.

sakura no podia dormir bien

-hermano hechate mas a tu lado me vas a tumbar de la cama- decia sakura tratando de dormir

-umjen o uo eo-

-tu como que ni hablar sabes-dijo sakura, al rato sakura pudo conseguir dormir hasta que su hermano se voltio y le pego en la cara a sakura con su brazo-au! contigo no se puede-le da un manotazo a arata pero este no sedespierta, al rato arata se voltea dandole la espalda a sakura, luego de un rato sakura cae de la cama por culpa de su hermano-ah! eres de los peore! - le da un almohadazo, luego de eso sale del cuarto dirigiendose a la sala, al bajar las escaleras ve la luz de la sala ensendidas y escucha voces, se olcuta para espiar y ve un grupo hablando junto con sus padres los de ron, y estaba dombuldore-_la orden del fennix?...no, no creo ellos no estarian asi ademas hay ninjas, en la orden no hay ninjas o si?_-penso sakura

-bueno ya que la joya esta destruida solo queda una sola cosa por hacer-dijo dombuldore

-si...y los chicos no sabran de esto?-pregunto Artur

- se les informara mañana-

_-solo espero que a mi hija no le de algo con la impresion...solo dos de ellos me conoce pero creo que no dira nada, los demas los conoscos de vista pero ellos ni el nombre me saben, ademas deben pensar que somos parte de la mision-_penso la señora Hitomi.

-siento la presencia de alguien, nos esta espiando-dijo uno de las personas extrañas

-_que!...me descubrieron-_ dijo sakura saliendo de su escondite dirigiendose a su habitacion-_estare paranoica?...me parecio oir la voz de mi lindo kashi...creo que estoy imaginando, es imposible que sea el...mejor me duermo mañana sera un largo dia-_

_-_se fue...-dijo otro de los extraños.

a la mañana siguiente todos se despiden y los chicos se suben al tren y llegan a hogwards toda la bienvenida estubo normal, al terminar ellos se quedan un rato en la mesa para pasar la comida, charlan y luego hechan broma para terminar cantando...

sakura y harry:

Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,

y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del dia...

Que vida, la mia...

Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,

y me paso todo el dia imaginando tu risa...

Que vida, la mia...

-estan locos - decia ron con na sonrisa en su cara

Nose que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,

y acaricia tu piel...

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,

Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,

dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,

si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,

ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por

probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...

Solo dime que si...

y mientras cantaban salieron del gran comedor, iban caminando ( harry tenia su braso por la cintura de sakura; y sakura tenia un braso por el ombro de harry) y cantando hasta que la profesora Mcgonagall los interrumpe

-señor weesley, señor potter, señorita haruno, el profesor dombuldore los solicita y los espera en su oficina, ahorita-dice y se despide- buenas noches

despues de eso ellos se dirigen hacia la oficina del director y mientras ellos van cantando

Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,

y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,

Que vida, la mia...

Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,

y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro dia,

Que vida, la mia...

No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,

que acaricia tu piel...

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencer...te?

en eso entran y sakura se queda en shock

_-que demonios! que hacen aqui?-penso saku_

_-que hace sakura aqui, vestida asi, y con...otra vez el!-penso con enojo kakashi_

- nos mando a llamar? - dijo harry

-si, quiero que conoscan a estas maravillosas personas que estaran con uds. y les enseñaran un poco de defensa personal ademas de que este año seran sus protectore, no sabemos que clase de peligros enfrentaran este año...

-que! - dijeron al unisono

-no creo que sea necesario

-lo es señor Potter

-no se que me preocupa mas, que tengamos niñeras o el nuevo profesor de D.C.A.O.- dijo Ron

-ahora los presentare...el es el capitan, kakashi; el es Yamato; Sai; Naruto; Hinata e Ino

-mucho gusto -dijeron Ron y Harry

-y ellos son Ron; harry y ella es...

-sakura- dijeron los de konoha al mismo tiempo

-que bueno que ya se conoscan - dijo dombuldore-pueden todos retirarse

Al rato estaban todos menos sakura en la sala comun de Gryffindore?

Sakura esta en un lugar que parecia una terrasa, hay no habia nadie solo ella y...

kakashi...

-sakura me puedes decir que haces aqui?, se supone que deberias estar con tu abuela, no estar abrasada con ese tal Harry!

-ese tal Harry, es uno de mis mejor amigos, y...con respecto a que hago aqui ps yo...estudio aqui...soy una bruja...esta es como...

-como que?...tengo que creer eso?...me mentistes sakura, sabes que odio que me mientan!

-kashi, no grites, no era mi intension mentirte, yo no podia decir esto, no podia decir a nadie sobre mi verdadera parte, la otra parte de mi vida

-la otra parte de tu vida he?...y ese Harry es el novio de tu otra parte?

-que?, pero kashi que dices, porque no me entiendes?

-sakura desde que estoy contigo te soy cinsero, porq tu no me lo fuistes?

-lo soy solo que se me tenia prohibido decirlo

-que cosa esta prohibido?

-el decirte que soy bruja

-no creas que me voy a creer ese cuentico, por kami sakura, madura, inventate una escusa mejor

-no es mentira...

-tu quien eres?

-yo soy Arata, su hermano mayor,y nos es mentira ambos somos brujos, y no creas que no se sobre su relacion, hatake- san, no lo dije porque pense " porque interponerme en ellos, la pulga alfin esta feliz" pero veo que no es asi, veo que desconfias de ella, eso me hace pensar que tu amor por ella es nulo...

-no te atrevas a decir que no la amo, pues yo la amo mas que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo

-pero?

-pero se me hace dificil creer esto

-pues creelo, ella te dice la verdad, yo me voy sayo!

-sakura, yo...de verdad lo sient...

-no te preocupes kashi lindo, creo que talvez yo ubiera actuado igual o peor si supiera algo tan...ummm, como decirlo...

-tan de cuento de adas?

-si, algo asi, ahora me das un beso de buenas noches?

-ya te tienes que ir?

-si...ven aqui, amorsito-en eso se le guinda del cuello le baja la mascara y se funden en un apasionado beso- buenas noches kashi lindo

-adios, mi brujita

Al entrar sakura se detiene

-mmm...creo que me debes un gracias

-ni creas que lo hare-sakura sigue caminando hacia la escalera, antes de bajar se detiene y dice- gracias hermano, pero no creas que por esto te dare tu libro de " como hacer bromas magicas II " -y se va

-porque...me tubieron...que dar...una hermana tan...mala!-tambien se va.


	9. Chapter 8: Primer dia de clases

**Capítulo VIII: Primer día de clases**

En la mañana Harry, Ron y Sakura estaban en clases de D.C.A.O. esperando al nuevo profesor junto con el resto de los alumnos. En eso entra una persona alta de complexión mas o menos musculosa como la de un modelo, muy apuesto, con cara muy simpática, ojos verdes y cabellos lacio mas o menos largo y rubio, parecía joven (**no es como Lockhart)**…

-Buenas buenas, mis chicos! Me presento, me pueden decir P.B., no me dirán Profe o profesor solo, al menos que sea Profesor P.B, se que para muchos les soy apuesto, y es que en realidad lo soy, otros pensaran que soy tonto, pues les diré desde ahora que no lo soy, además les diré que nos enfocaremos en el teatro mágico, aprenderán como relatar historias y hacer hechizos con la mente, mientras cantan o relatan, pero esta vez será un musical!, No es maravilloso!, sé que aquí hay dos quienes tendrán el papel principal- en eso mira hacia Sakura y Harry que estaban juntos, y les pica el ojo…

Al terminar la clase los chicos salen al receso mientras salían del edificio iban hablando

-Vaya! Ese profesor me hace casi desear que Snape pase mas tiempo conmigo, ni siquiera el profesor Lockhart era tan fastidioso…- dice Ron

-Concuerdo contigo Ron, no puedo creer que haremos varias presentaciones solo para ver los defectos y perfeccionarlos para el final del año, es horrible!, no quiero imaginar donde nos presentaremos- hablo Harry

-Bueno mirémosle el lado positivo, Harry tiene un nuevo admirador, te recomiendo no le digas a Ginny si no se pondrá MUY celosa jaja…-dijo saku

- porque dices eso? Ron dile que está loca, bueno mas de lo normal

-me gustaría Harry pero…

-pero que

_-P.B y Harry, se estaban besando, sentados en un árbol…-_ Canta Ron y sakura y empiezan a dramatizar…

-Oh! Harry te amo, eres mi cielo- dijo Ron

-Oh, . Donde has estado todo este tiempo- dice sakura

-Esperando al amor de mi vida, o sea a Ti-

-Ah… , te amo con la intensidad que quemarían mil soles-

-oh Harry! – dice mientras se acerca a sakura

-oh p.b.

- te invito a mi cuarto a tener una noche de pasión…

-Oh…P.B. Pero mejor vamos a mi oficina, hay tendremos mas privacidad… te prome…

-OIGAN! Que malos son! Dejen de hacer eso!

-jajaja!, Harry no te preocupes sabes que todo es en serio nada en juego…-dice saku

- no debería ser todo en juego, nada en serio?- hablo Harry todo serio

-neee… nop… lo dije bien..

-SAKU!

-Jejeje… me voy Chau, nos vemos en clases!- y se va… se va hacia el bosque prohibido y se encuentra con yamato…

- umm… Yamato…

-ah sakura, como estas?

-bien y tu?

-bien…

-que hacen en el bosque prohibido?

-mmm… sentimos que algo andaba mal por aquí y por eso decidimos investigar

-vinieron todos?

-si

-sin permiso?

- heee, jeje, bueno, sip

-hay, ven yamato- le monta el brazo en sus hombros y se lo lleva afuera- yamato, no te has preguntado porque le dicen "bosque prohibido"?

-pues supuse que es como el de konoha

-mmm…pues, en realidad es muy parecido, pero este es muy peligroso y mas si oscurece, así que, DILE A LOS DEMAS QUE SALGAN DE ALLI!

-solo 2 cosas: uno estoy sordo, y dos, están distribuidos por todo el bosque, me costara mucho.

- todo tengo que hacerlo yo… le pediré el favor a katsuyu " Kuchiyose no jutsu !"- invoca con unas posiciones de mano

En eso aparece una babosa- buen dia sakura-san, yamato-san

-buen dia

-buen dia katsuya, disculpa que te moleste pero necesito un favor, quiero que te distribuyas y busques a hinata, naruto, ino, sai y kakashi, si no se orientan, lancen una estela y así yamato lanzara una y asi será por cada 4 minutos por solo 3 veces ok?

-Hai!

-Yamato, te dejo a cargo, por cierto cuando entrenaran a los chicos?

-Hai, ah es cierto, hemos decidido que serán los domingos, como será un dia a la semana se tomara todo el dia, nos distribuiremos las habilidades, 3 domingos con una persona y luego con la otra, aun no decidimos el orden, pero creo que primero será Ino en enseñar y…

-haa!... es hora de entrar a clases!, gracias por la información, le dire a los chicos, mándales saludos a los muchachos, a kashi no le digas nada, eso se lo doy personal…Sayo!...- y desaparece en una nube de humo, para aparecer escondida en una parte del castillo cerca del aula donde estará viendo clases de adivinación… allí se encuentra con Malfoy.

-Vaya si aquí esta la linda de Sakura

-vaya si aquí esta la cosa de Malfoy

-pero que graciosa, mira linda…- decía mientras se acercaba a Sakura- dejemos las cosas en claro, no te vendría bien que estuvieras con ese tonto de Potter, el esta con esa Weasley a tus espalda, yo en cambio te seria fiel…

-De que estas hablando? Y seria mejor que te alejaras de mi – decía ya que estaba entre la pared y Malfoy, y este estaba muy cerca de la cara de Sakura

-Oigan! Este es un colegio no un motel!, será mejor que te alejes de Sakura- intervino Harry

-Que acaso quieres pelear Potter por el amor de mi linda saku?

-De que estas hablando?

-Tu quieres a Sakura para ti?

-Hay pero que es esto: una maldición, un huevo pelao o una vaina echá – se quejo Sakura

-Señorita Haruno le quitare a Gryffindor 5 puntos por malas palabras, y será mejor que entren a clases ya- se quejo Trelawney.

-No te preocupes, se que uds. Son novios pero luchare porque estes conmigo bella Sakura, adiós…

-Oh! Mis queridos jóvenes, esto no lo sabia, que gusto por uds.

-pero profe…

- no seas modesto joven Potter, y entren a clases

Ya terminando las clases la profesora Trelawney dice un anuncio que deja a todos impresionados y a Draco enojado.

-Antes de que se vayan quiero que feliciten a una nueva pareja, a la señorita Haruno y al señor Potter, que están de novios…

-profesora noso…

-no se preocupe señorita Haruno guardaremos su secreto, verdad chicos!

-Porque no me dijeron nada – se quejo Ron

-es solo un mal entendido, que no nos dejan resolver- respondió Harry

Ya al término de las clases, en la noche todos ya estaban en sus salas comunes durmiendo, de repente en la cama de Sakura aparece una serpiente que se enrolla en su cuello tratando de asfixiarla


	10. Chapter 9: Sueños

hola! primero les digo que este cap. tiene lemon asi que a las personas que no les gusta, ps no lo lean, ya que practicamente todo el cap. lo contiene. Es mi primer lemon asi, que a las personas que lo lean, me podrian decir que tal me salio? Y bueno se que me ausente en estas vacaciones por eso le e traido estos dos cap. ( el VIII y el IX)... que los disfruten y espero sus reviews.

* * *

**Cap. IX: Sueños:**

En medio de la noche en la cama de Sakura aparece una misteriosa serpiente lentamente va enrollándose en su cuello, apretándose cada vez mas, por la presión Sakura se despierta, trata de pararse pero no puede, trata de mover aunque sea su mano pero nada, no puede hacer absolutamente nada, solo escuchar el siseo de esa serpiente, pensando en que ese seria su fin, lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada, se sentía mal, débil, esa sensación le recordaba a como era antes, cuando era gennin y estaba dependiendo de Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi.

En esos momento se acuerda de todos, de sus amigos, su familia, su Kakashi, pensaba en: ¿seria ese de verdad su final?, cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse e irse al mas allá, la serpiente sede, permitiendo que el aire llene los pulmones de Sakura.

La serpiente desaparece misteriosamente, pero ella aun no se mueve, pensando que lo peor ya había pasado decide relajarse y asi tal vez podría moverse, pero se equivoca, antes de que pudiera hacer algo una persona la mira desde la oscuridad, y de repente se acerca a ella, no lo reconoce por la oscuridad pero reconoce sus ojos, unos ojos color carmín, eso le recordó a una persona, a un Uchiha, y así pudo reconocer mas aun el tipo de ojos, era el sharingan.

-Sas…sas…Sasu…Sasuke…Sasuke?- empezaba a decir ella

-Shh! Molesta, donde esta el medallón?

-de..de…q..que hablas Sasuke-kun? … Porque estas herido?

-jump! Eres más molesta, dime donde está la joya, se que lo sabes, una persona dijo que tú la tenias.

-un…una persona…qu…que person…

-eso no te interesa…Dime donde esta o te mato

-pero…Sasuke-kun yo…no se…de que me hablas

-jump…acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte…pero antes…te hare mía-en eso se acerca a ella y la besa, primero un beso corto y luego otro, seguido por uno donde ella corresponde, el profundiza el beso, se va volviendo mas apasionado, en un momento el se monta en la cama quedando el en sima de ella, llevaban tiempo asi, y la pasión entro, Sasuke enpeso a tocarle los senos por sobre la pijama.

Al separarse para tomar un poco de aire Sakura dice algo…

-ah…tócame…tócame mas-y eso hace Sasuke le desabrocho la camisa de su pijama y le quito el brasier, para así besar sus senos de una manera excitante y salvaje, y aunque amara a Kakashi este nunca paso por su mente en ese momento, no pensaba en nada lógico, solo en las sensaciones, tampoco hacia nada por detenerlo, no se podía mover pero no se quejaba.

Sasuke baja una de sus manos hasta el mono **(pantalón o como le llamen en su país)** de la pijama de Sakura tocando su parte delicada e intima, por sobre el mono, haciendo movimientos que provocaban el placer en ella.

-mmm…mas…quiero mas…-pidió y este le dio mas.

Sasuke le bajo el mono junto con su ropa intima, quedando ella casi desnuda, asi le tocaba mejor su intimidad mientras le besaba uno de sus senos y con su otra mano jugaba con el otro seno, asi duro un momento hasta que decidió bajar a la intimidad de Sakura, besándola, chupándola y dándole a Sakura una sensación increíble que jamás había sentido.

-ah!...sasuke…mmmm…- gemía mientras este le seguía dando placer a ella con su boca y una mano, con la otra se daba placer a el mismo, hasta que sakura termino en un mar de placer, pero esto para Sasuke no fue mucho, la levanto y sentó en la cama recostándola con la parte superior de la cama bruscamente y el se puso de pie en fente de ella abriendo su pantalón sacando su pene, le abre la boca y mete su pene, ella con lo poco que se puede mover trata de darle placer con su lengua, y el se mueve como si estuviera dentro de ella, embistiéndola. Y el llego al limite, acabando dentro de la boca de ella.

Tomando un poco de descanso para que el termine de serenarse, después de todo termino un poco cansado, para Sakura todo se volvío oscuro, hasta que en la penumbra escucho la voz de Sasuke y la acción de el "desenvainar su espada".

-muy bien Sakura, ya te llego la hora- dice poniendo su espada en el cuello de Sakura, apretándola, sacando sangre de esta, y en un movimiento rápido la pasa por todo su cuello cortándolo.

-AHH!- Sakura despierta agitada y sudada, ya estaba amaneciendo – abra sido un sueño?- se pregunta pero en eso ve su camisa abierta, la cierra- pero a veces amanezco así- busco pistas para comprobar que todo fuera un sueño, pero todo le hiso pensar que no era asi ya que en su cama vio una mancha de sangre- entonces fue todo real?- se levanta de su cama y va a la ventana se queda mirando fijamente, no se da de cuenta que alguien se le acerca, hasta que toca su hombro- ah! … Oh Ginny, me asustastes, que sucede?

-eso te lo debería de preguntar yo a ti… porque estas levantada tan temprano?, nunca lo haces, tuviste una pesadilla?

-creo que… "_no_ _abra visto la mancha en la cama?"_-viendo a un lado de su amiga, ve su cama, y no encuentra ninguna mancha, se dirige hacia su cama tocando la sabana- "_pero…si yo vi…sangre…como es que…"_

-Saku estas bien?

-… si… estoy bien, no te preocupes, mejor vamos a acomodarnos antes de que todos se despierten

-saku, de verdad estas bien, o sea ni siquiera estas planeando ir a tu cama de nuevo, que tienes o que travesura planea?

-mmmm…. Yo nada…

-saku dime la verdad

-mm… esta bien, tenia planeado ir al baño de prefectos, que te parece si me acompañas?

-mmm… me gustan tus planes, tienes una mente muy macabra jeje


	11. Chapter 10

Ya en la mañana Ginny y Sakura estaban camino al baño de prefectos, pero desde muy cerca estaba un rubio mago persiguiéndolas, Sakura por su parte estaba metida en su mundo pensando en lo que paso en sus sueños, si es que era un sueño, ni se dio cuenta que las estaban siguiendo. Al llegar ambas se arreglan y se meten en la gran bañera.

-saku, me podrías decir el porqué estas tan sumergida en tu cabeza, desde que despertaste estas rara

- ah eso Ginny, no es nada no te preocupes

Luego de hacer su aseo personal Ginny sale primero, con preocupación, para contarles a Harry y ron, para ver que podían hacer por ella. Y mientras Sakura se queda en el baño siente la presencia de alguien, se queda quieta esperando. Detrás de ella se iba acercando alguien, Sakura conocía esa presencia era la de Draco, no se movió de su lugar solo hizo un serie de sellos con la mano y al culminar empezaron a salir miles de burbujas que fueron hacia donde estaba Draco cegándolo, y de repente cayó en un profundo sueño.

Sakura tomo su toalla se la puso y se fue a secar y vestirse, al salir se va a su cuarto toma un libro y se va directo a un lugar que posiblemente solo ella conoce, fuera del castillo, por un claro que hay en el bosque (es parte del bosque prohibido pero no es tan peligroso), mientras caminaba y pasaba de árbol en árbol nota que hay alguien de pie justo a su derecha, saca una kunai ya que fue lo que se le facilito. Sus manos temblaron al saber de quién se trataba, Uchiha Itachi, allí de pie, mirándola fijamente, de un momento a otro ve que él le dice algo, " _posees algo de valor, una joya con un inmenso poder mágico, deseado por muchos, pondrás la vida de tus amigos en peligro, morirás tu destino está marcado ya, entrégamela y tus amigos vivirán_"… de pronto escucha un aullido que la sobresalta y luego se da cuenta de que el Uchiha ya no está, asustada se va corriendo al castillo.

Pasan varios días y Sakura trata de mostrarse normal, aunque constantemente cosas extrañas van sucediendo cada día, las mantienen oculta de todos sus amigos, incluso Kakashi.

Llego el día pautado donde se escogerá la obra, personajes, y donde se realice el primer ensayo.

-Muy bien chicos las cosas quedaran así:

Sakura y Harry: la pareja principal, unos jóvenes con vidas totalmente distintas, que al conocerse se enamoran, pasaran muchas cosas para que ellos puedan volverse pareja, organicé todo, se hará como capítulos, cada presentación será un capitulo de mi maravillosa historia, y el final, será el más esperados por todos! – decía el profesor de D.C.A.O – proseguiré: al principio Sakura o mejor dicho Bella aparecerá como la novia de Damián quien será Draco, luego en una fiesta Rick quien es ron presentaran a bella y a edmon quien es Harry junto con Parvati quien es una enamorada de edmon, pero que no son nada… - y así prosiguió entregando a cada personaje su persona, pasando luego a un pequeño ensayo, que no termina pues la hora de clases llego a su fin- Muy bien mis muchachos, ya que todo lo básico esta hecho proseguiremos con lo próximo, bueno ya organicé también los horarios, a que soy genial he?... nos veremos los lunes de las 3 a 5 pm para dar clases de magia, necesito que aprendan a la perfección la magia mental, los jueves haremos los ensayos, y el 20 de noviembre haremos el primer ensayo general, tendremos la primera presentación el 15 de diciembre en el festival mágico navideños, no es maravilloso!... bueno muchachos pueden retirarse.

-Ah! No puedo creer que sea en el festival de navidad! Es de lo peor! – se quejaba Sakura- es que no comprende es horrible! Nos vera todo el mundo es injusto!

-se que siempre te critico por ser dramática pero esta vez te apoyo amiga – dijo ron

- creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso – expreso Harry

Siguen caminando y se ponen a hablar, hasta que Sakura se tuvo que separar pues tenía clases de runas antiguas, pero recordó todo lo que había pasado últimamente, se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que termino en el salón de adivinación, tropezó con una mesa, al darse cuenta vio la bola de cristal que estaba en la mesa, y empieza a ver una pequeña visión donde aparecía una serpiente siseando una palabra consecutivamente "muerte_… muerte… muerte…_"- Sakura se le quedo viendo pero le entro un escalofrió sale corriendo, llega a un pasillo y camina de un lado a otro tomándose de la cabeza

-esto es imposible que me sucede, no lo aguanto!

-Srita. Haruno, tenemos que hablar, a mi oficina por favor

-si profesora Mcgonagall

Al llegar la profesora empieza a hacerles unas preguntas, y Sakura teniendo tiempo tratando con ella ya que ella a veces trabajaba como su psicóloga mágica

-que sucede Sakura, me tienes preocupada – pregunta la bruja mayor, y Sakura le cuenta todo.

- bueno parece ser que has encontrado algo que te esta vinculando con esa pieza, te esta dando como advertencia con personas que posiblemente conozcas, es como una bruja que no necesita una bola de cristal, tu tienes premoniciones en vivo. Tenemos que encontrar que es esa cosa tan peligrosa, tranquila Sakura, con tu permiso le contare a Dumbledore lo sucedido, nada te pasara querida.

- gracias profesora, pero dígame esas premoniciones, pueden ser como sueños, muchos me parecieron reales

- algunos se presentaran en sueños, otros mientras estas despierta, pero ten cuidado con tus sueños te podrían engañar, puede que sea real pero tu mente lo ve como un sueño

-mmmm… ya veo, sabe… tuve un… un sueño c…con… una persona… me pareció tan real… incluso iba a matarme

- con eso tienes que tener cuidado puesto que pudo ser real.

- si profesora, si me disculpa me retiro iré a clases, gracias por todo

- por nada cuídate niña…


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

Ya han pasado varias semanas, un domingo, día de entrenamiento para el trío y el día de descanso para el resto de los alumnos de hogwarts, así que Sakura se encontraba en un lugar oculto del castillo con sus amigos hechiceros y ninjas, ya era el turno de que Kakashi sea sensei otra vez, pero era su último domingo, y quiso aprovechar que terminaba temprano para pasar el resto del día con su Sakura.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y habían terminado el entrenamiento, Harry y ron se fuero ya que querían seguir estudiando el guion y querían dejar a solas a Sakura y a Kakashi. Ellos se quedaron en ese lugar un rato conversando, pero luego quisieron ir a pasear, se fueron a otro lugar del castillo pero este era un lugar alto, abierto al aire libre, nadie los ve, ni los interrumpe, pero se ve una puesta de sol bellísima, Sakura hace un conjuro y aparece una manta con almohadas, luego otro conjuro y aparece unos bocadillos, se sienta y empiezan a comer.

-debo admitir Sakura que este castillo es mejor q cualquier otro lugar, quien diría que pasaría lindo momentos contigo

- si quién lo diría, mi kashi-kun, oe que te parece si bebemos un poco de sake

-creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Tsunade, pero bueno, no es mala idea beber un poco

Sakura hace otro conjuro y aparecen varias botellas de sake, comienzan a beber. Ya eran las once y treinta de la noche, ambos siguen bebiendo, y riendo de cada anécdota que cuentan, de un momento a otro comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, Kakashi se recuesta sobre ella hasta que ambos quedan acostado, Kakashi sobre Sakura, el beso cada vez era más demandante, Kakashi viaja hasta su cuello y empieza a acariciar las piernas de saku, su mano pasa de sus muslos y aprovecho que Sakura usaba falda y toca su trasero lo aprieta un par de veces, luego va por sus caderas hasta su abdomen allí mete sus manos por su camisa, hasta llegar a sus senos y los acaricia. Sakura queriendo mas, se quita su camisa y como puedo se la quito junto con su brasier, Kakashi al ver lo que hizo se emocionó, se éxito aun mas al ver los senos de Sakura, al ver el dorso desnudo de SU Sakura, luego empezó a besar sus senos y así siguió Kakashi dándole placer a Sakura, llego un momento en donde Sakura y Kakashi quedaron totalmente desnudos, y Kakashi encima de Sakura le pide permiso a Sakura para entrar en ella, a lo que ella le da un sí con un beso. Kakashi penetra lentamente en ella y la besaba ya que era la primera vez de saku, ella aguantando el dolor lo abraza fuertemente, luego al pasar un momento Sakura ya no sentía dolor sino solo placer; luego de que todo ese momento mágico para ellos descansan para recobrar el aire; 9:00 pm Sakura decide que es momento de irse así que ambos con dificultad se despiden, Kakashi por su lugar y Sakura al otro camino a la sala común pasa por un pasillo oscuro y frio.

-Que frio está este lugar- dice Sakura abrasándose a sí misma y sacando su varita- lumos – conjura; luego de dar unos pasos Sakura siente pasos detrás de ella, se voltea- quien anda allí! – Grita- muéstrate ahora!

-tranquila saku soy yo Kakashi, perdón por asustarte, pero se te olvido esto – dijo mostrándole su capa del uniforme.

-Ah – suspira- gracias kashi tenia muchísimo frio

-no te preocupes amor, sabes es la primera vez que te veo usando varita, es un embrujo para iluminar eso, o tu varita viene con esa función? – pregunta curiosa e inocentemente Kakashi

-he no kashi es un conjuro – _de donde saco que una varita viene con funciones? – _piensa con una gota en su cabeza

-Ok, te vez tan linda, amor quería darte las gracias por darme este momento, de verdad significo mucho para mí el que te me hallas entregado… te amo cada día más… - dice besándola

- he gracias… más bien a ti… por darme… tan maravilloso momento… también… te amo… yo…bueno…etto… ah… yo- decía Sakura sonrojada y nerviosa aun no podía creer lo que paso hace in momento- bueno…m…me gusto mu…mucho lo de… de hoy

-tranquila amor, no te pongas nerviosa, todo bien entre los 2, no salió nada mal, y lo bueno es que te gusto, y lo mejor aun es que te entregaste a alguien que nunca te dejara-

-En serio? Nunca me dejaras?

-no, es mas- se arrodilla y toma su mano- yo Kakashi Hatake juro solemnemente que jamás abandonare a mi Sakura Haruno, nunca la traicionare, le seré fiel, y nunca la dejare de amar por lo que me queda de vida… jamás!

-HAW! Kakashi lo que dijiste es muy tierno…aunque terminaste como si estuvieras muy viejo…en fin… yo también juro amarte por toda la eternidad…amor ya se hace tarde y es mejor por el bien de ambos… mas por el mío que nos vayamos a dormir…de nue…nuevo gracias por lo de hoy… o yasumi nasai- le da un beso

-te acompaño?

-será mejor que no…

-adiós…te amo

-yo también te amo…- se terminan de despedir, y Sakura se va a su sala común, se cambia y se acuesta a dormir.

Definitivamente esta vez soñara con Kakashi y su mágico momento juntos...


End file.
